Season 1 Minor Characters
This page features all minor characters that made an appearance during Season 1 of MTV's Teen Wolf. It spotlights characters that essentially received minor roles but were relevant enough in the story to which a page was needed to document their involvement. Please use the Minor Character Infobox when adding a new addition to the page. Garrison Myers Garrison Myers 'was a character who was introduced during Season 1 of MTV's ''Teen Wolf. ''He was a school bus driver at Beacon Hills High School. However, before that he was a insurance investigator who was involved in the Hale House fire, along with Kate Argent and a number of co-conspirators. In ''Pack Mentality, Scott McCall had a dream that he attacked Myers on a school bus. The next day it was revealed that this was not a dream, and that Garrison was indeed attacked that night; however, it wasn't by Scott. In order to remember what happen, Scott went back to the scene of the crime, where he learned that the bus driver was attacked by The Alpha. As he recovered in the hospital, Scott entered his room. Garrison freaked out, and grabbed a hold of Scott. Melissa McCall then entered the room and separated the two, demanding to know what her son was doing there. Later that night, Derek Hale showed up and demanded to know what the driver remembered about the attack. He didn't immediately answer Derek, but when he recognized him, he said "Hale" ''and then repeated that he was sorry. Derek was taken by surprise because he had never met the driver before that moment. He then became curious to know how the driver knows who he was, but before he could, Garrison succumbed to his wounds. ---- Nurse Jennifer '''Jennifer was a character that was introduced during Season 1 of MTV's Teen Wolf. ''She was a nurse who worked at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital and who was the nurse overseeing Peter Hale's care during the six years that he was in a coma. She knew that Peter was a Werewolf, and she helped fulfill his plans to become an Alpha and get revenge on everyone involved in the Hale House fire, though she was ultimately killed by Peter for her efforts. In ''Magic Bullet, she entered Peter's room at the hospital and discovered that Derek Hale and Scott McCall have unexpectedly showed up. Jennifer demanded to know what they were doing and immediately kicked them out. In Night School, she walked in on Derek shouting at a comatose Peter in hopes of waking him up. Jennifer stopped him and explained to Derek that Peter just needed time and that yelling at him wouldn't accomplish anything. In Wolf's Bane, Jennifer and Peter surrounded Stiles Stilinski at the hospital. She stood in his way until Derek arrived and knocked her unconscious. In Co-Captain, Jennifer was shown via flashback watching Peter shift on the night of a full moon. In Code Breaker, her body was discovered in the trunk of her own car. Peter explained that he killed her because she had served her purpose and no longer had use to him. It was later revealed that prior to her death, Jennifer went to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic in order to get a copy of the photo of the dead deer with a spiral on it. This was used as bait to get Laura Hale to return to Beacon Hills so that Peter could kill her and steal her Alpha spark. ---- Reddick & Unger Reddick & Unger were characters introduced during Season 1 of MTV's Teen Wolf. They were bullies and delinquents with a surprising connection to the Hale House fire. In Lunatic, Reddick and Unger stumbled upon Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski getting drunk in the woods as a way to commiserate about Scott's recent break-up with Allison Argent. Reddick grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a drink before then insulting the young teens. When Scott demanded to be given the bottle back, Reddick stated that he would have to take it. Scott, whose emotions were being heightened by the full moon the following evening, approached Reddick with his eyes glowing gold and his nails extending into claws before he demanded the bottle of Jack Daniels back. Reddick held it out and Scott snatched it out of his hand before then throwing the bottle at the tree, smashing it into pieces. Both Reddick and Unger became unnerved by Scott's behavior and rushed away. Moments later, the two were seen walking through the woods. Unger, getting a bad feeling about the quiet forest, insisted that he wanted to leave, but Reddick insisted that they stay. When Reddick stopped for a smoke break, he is grabbed by an invisible force and quickly killed. Unger, hearing the commotion, turned back and noticed his friend was gone, causing him to panic. Reddick's killer was soon revealed to be the Alpha, who grabbed Unger by the ankles and dragged him through the forest until they reached the nearby trashcan fire; the Alpha then lifted Unger up by the feet and dropped him into the flaming barrel despite his pleas to spare his life. In Co-Captain, it was revealed that Unger and Reddick had a helping hand in the Hale House fire orchestrated by Kate Argent, which had led to the deaths of nearly a dozen members of the Hale Family. As a result, they were targeted by the Alpha, who was revealed to be Peter Hale; Peter intended to use his newly-gained Alpha powers to kill all who were responsible for the decimation of his loved ones, a mission that he successfully completed prior to being killed by his nephew, Derek, who then gained the Alpha spark Peter had stolen from Derek's sister, Laura. ---- Mr. Martin Mr. Martin is a character was was introduced during Season 1 of MTV's'' Teen Wolf. He is Lydia Martin's father and Natalie Martin's ex-husband. Even though he is Lydia's father, he has only made two appearances in all six seasons of the series. In ''The Tell, both Mr. Martin and Ms. Martin attended the parent-teacher conference at Beacon Hills High School. As the conference with Lydia's teacher began, Mr. Martin immediately assumed the worst from Lydia's performance in her classes-- bad behavior, bad grades, and issues concentrating on her work. However, he was surprised to learn that this was not the case. In fact, the opposite was true-- Ms. Ramsey praised Lydia for her high-level intellect, excellent grades, and remarkable leadership skills, to the point where she informed him that she would like to have her IQ tested. In Omega, Mr. Martin was seen at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital after learning of Lydia's attack during the school dance. He stayed with her at the hospital as she recovered from being mauled by then-Alpha Peter Hale, though he did not know the supernatural truth behind the attack. As Lydia prepared to get up out of her bed, he asked her if she would like some help getting in the shower, only for Lydia to sarcastically retort that she wasn't a child, leading him to decide to wait for her in her hospital room. While she was in the shower, he stepped out of the room and found Lydia's classmate Stiles Stilinski, who had a hopeless crush on Lydia for years, sleeping in the chairs in the lobby. He stopped Lydia's nurse, Melissa McCall, and asked if Stiles had been there all night, frowning when she informed him that he had actually been there all weekend. Mr. Martin was not seen again for the rest of the series, though he was mentioned in passing when Lydia was learning more about her Banshee nature, which she inherited from his mother, Lorraine Martin, a computer programmer who not only predicted the deaths of her wife, Maddy, and herself, but also predicted the Deadpool that occurred would occur in Beacon Hills in 2012 years before it was put into action. Etymology * Jennifer: ** Jennifer, a feminine given name, is the Cornish form of Guinevere or Gwenhwyfar, which was adopted into the 20th century. It is believed to mean "white enchantress" or "the fair one." Variants of the name in other languages include: Guenevere, Guinevere, Gwenwyfar (Arthurian Romance); Jenifer (Cornish); Guenièvre (French); Ginevra (Italian); Gaenor (Welsh); Gwenhwyfar (Welsh). * Mr. Martin: ** Martin is a Czech, English, French, and German surname derived from the Roman name Martinus, which may have been derived from Martis, the genitive case of the name Mars, the Roman god of war. It could also be a shortened form of Saint Martin, the surname of a once-great family in Lothian, Scotland. Variants of the name in other languages include: Mars, Martinus (Ancient Roman); Mattin, Matxin (Basque); Martí (Catalan); Marten, Martijn, Martinus, Tijn (Dutch); Máirtín (Irish); Martino, Tino (Italian); Martynes (Lithuanian); Marcin (Polish); Martim, Martinho (Portuguese); Martín (Spanish); Martyn (Ukranian, Welsh). * Garrett Myers: ** Garrett is a masculine given name which originates from the English surname Garrett, derived from the given name Gerald or Gerard. Gerald is a Germanic name meaning "rule of the spear," made up of the elements ger meaning "spear" and wald meaning "rule." In America, the name Garrett means "defender," a strange choice in name for a man who participated in the Hale House Fire, killing nearly a dozen fellow humans and Werewolves. The name traveled to England by the Normans and died out there for several centuries, though it was still common in Ireland. It was then revived in English-speaking countries in the 19th century. ** Myers is a Dutch, English, and German surname whose origins can be traced back to Anglo-Saxon England. It is derived from the Old English word maire, meaning "mayor," though the German origin of the surname means "steward" or "bailiff," specifically regarding a magistrate in a town or village. The Old English origin may have developed from either the Old French mire, meaning "physician" or the Old Norse myrr, meaning "marsh." Variants of the name include Meyers, Meiers, Meyrs, Meijers, Mayers, Mairs, Myars, Myres, Miers, Miares, and Myeres. * Reddick: ** Reddick is a Scottish and northern Irish habitational or locational surname based on a place known as Rerrick or Rerwick in the former Scottish county of Kirkcudbright. It is composed of the Old English elements reafere, meaning "reiver," and wic, meaning "outlying settlement." It is believed that the name may have origins from the Old Norse rauðr, ''meaning "red." Variants of this name include Renwick, Reddish, Biddick, Riddick, Roddick, Reick, Graddick, and Redditt. * '''Unger:' ** Unger is a German, Ashkenazi Jewish and Slovenian ethnic surname used to refer to someone of Hungarian heritage or nationality, or as a nickname for someone involved in the global trade with relations to Hungary; in fact, the word ungar means "Hungarian" in the Hungarian language. Variants of the name include Ungar, Hunger, Junger, Ungaro, Unser, Inger, Lunger, Enger, and Zanger. Trivia * The only surviving minor character in Season 1 was Mr. Martin, as the other four were killed by Peter Hale in retribution for their respective roles in the Hale House Fire orchestrated by Kate Argent, a Hunter raised in the Argent Family. * Mr. Martin only made one appearance in the series after his introduction in the Season 1 episode The Tell, which occurred in the Season 2 episode Omega; from then on, he was only vaguely referenced by his daughter Lydia and ex-wife Natalie in the seasons that followed. Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters